Frénésie pour une photo
by Nodamin
Summary: Hilde, Duo, et la réapparition d’une photo qui révèle à la première une relation passée du second, faisant quelque peu perdre son calme à la demoiselle… Fic-élucubrations à la sagacité plus qu’hasardeuse.


_D'avance pardon pour ce qui va suivre. Hilde, je t'apprécie beaucoup pourtant, mais c'est à force de trop écrire sur Nami de One Piece que je n'ais pu m'empêcher de te faire passer pour une adorable hystérique à ton tour. C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore faire joujou avec ce genre de personnage. Ah, et puis c'est court, très. Et puis c'est profondément idiot, vraiment. Désolée. Bah._

* * *

**Frénésie pour une photo**

* * *

« Duooooooo ! »

Hilde avait poussé ce cri avec toute l'énergie et la fureur dont elle était capable, d'un timbre dont la douceur n'avait rien à envier au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau, tout en parcourant frénétiquement chaque pièce à la recherche de celui qu'elle rêvait d'écarteler promptement.

« Duoooo ! Quel que soit l'endroit où tu te planques, je te trouverais, tu m'entends ! Et je te conseille de sortir avant que ça ne soit moi qui te découvre, si tu ne veux pas que je joue au chasse-taupes sur ta tête avec ce maillet ! »

L'individu en question, sourire crispé aux lèvres, songeait qu'à la place de sa casquette, il aurait mieux fait de choisir un casque intégral, pour se protéger de la furie à sa recherche.

« Duooo, si tu ne te montres pas immédiatement, je vais écorcher vive la moindre parcelle de ta belle petite peau avec un économe ! »

Outch, la créativité sans limite de Hilde impressionnait toujours autant Duo, qui avait bien envie de rire, mais qui restait freiné par une bizarre appréhension née de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui une fois trouvé par sa tendre compagne. Et puis, elle n'avait encore jamais atteint ce seuil de rage, jusqu'à présent…

Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu en colère, et leurs régulières scènes de ménage étaient toujours animées et hautes en couleurs de part leur verve et leur mordant respectifs, mais là ça devenait inquiétant, tout de même.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle voie cette photo, aussi. Tout ça c'était de la faute à cette maudite Dorothy. C'était elle qui avait retrouvé le fameux cliché parmi tous ceux qui avaient été pris lors de ce mémorable bal à Sank juste après la fin de la guerre, il y a huit ans. Il y avait deux personnes sur cette image. Lui-même, dans les bras de…Heero, qui l'embrassait fougueusement. Duo se remémorait cette époque en souriant, ç'avait été un amour aussi intense qu'éphémère...

Et donc Dorothy, en extase devant sa trouvaille, pour une raison que Duo ne s'expliquait pas, s'était mise en tête de venir le retrouver pour la lui montrer, afin d'évoquer les "charmants souvenirs du passé". Evidemment lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici même, Duo ne s'y trouvait pas. Contrairement à Hilde, qui avait arraché des mains de la nouvelle venue ladite photo sans que celle-ci ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et dans la suite démarré sa crise d'hystérie. Crise qui ne fit que croître depuis, de manière exponentielle.

Dorothy, décontenancée, avait tenté de la raisonner, en prenant cela avec humour, ce qui eu pour conséquence de la voir fichue à la porte, sans autre forme de procès.

Quelques temps après, Duo était rentré, et quand sa douce amie lui avait sauté à la gorge en brandissant l'image, il avait eu juste le temps d'esquiver et de partir se planquer.

N'empêche qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi excessive. Après tout, c'était du passé, et il s'agissait de ses propres affaires. D'accord il la connaissait déjà à l'époque, et ne lui en avait pas parlé, lorsqu'elle était revenue de son séjour dans les colonies, mais leur liaison avait duré si peu de temps ! Pourquoi l'en informer ? S'avérait-il vraiment nécessaire de le lui dire ? Non pas qu'il tenait à le cacher, mais…bon, il est plus prévenant de ne pas se venter de ses anciennes relations auprès de sa nouvelle copine, hem.

« Duoooo ! Viens t'expliquer im-mé-dia-te-ment ! »

- Tu as oublié "s'il te plait", il me semble…

- C'est bien le moment, tiens ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler de cette manière ?

- Bon je rectifie : tu as oublié "donne la pa-patte tu auras un su-sucre", c'est à peu près ainsi que tu me traites, non ?

- Ça suffit ! En tout cas tu daignes enfin te montrer… Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Tu as intérêt à être convainquant, je te préviens !

- Eh bien, ma chérie, tu sais ce que c'est la fougue de la jeunesse, l'admiration mutuelle que nous nous portions…

- Tu l'aimais ? »

Elle avait brutalement interrompu Duo par cette interrogation qui n'autorisait aucun faux-fuyant. Le jeune homme déglutit, puis se reprit, et c'est le regard assuré qu'il répondit : « je l'ai aimé, oui ».

Hilde ne montra aucune réaction, mais enchaîna :

- Pour quelle raison ça s'est terminé ?

- Mmh… » Duo arbora un demi-sourire à la fois ironique et nostalgique pour poursuivre : « C'est un type carrément insupportable au quotidien, je crois qu'on était incompatibles pour la vie de couple… Je suis à présent persuadé que notre idylle se devait d'être éphémère…mais intense, passionnée…

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai saisi la substance de l'idée, range ton violon…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'empêche pas qu'il restera toujours mon meilleur ami. Cependant je garderais cette brève période comme un merveilleux souvenir…

- Euuuuh… Je suis là je te rappelle ! » Hilde avait les dents et les poings serrés, et lui jetait un regard terrible, foudroyant.

Duo s'interrogeait devant le degré de colère de sa compagne. Il pouvait être compréhensible qu'elle soit jalouse ou vexée, apprenant qu'il y avait quelques années, alors qu'elle lui portait déjà un attachement plus qu'amical, il s'était tourné vers Heero plutôt qu'elle, et cela pendant qu'elle était absente, ce qui n'avait rien de calculé cela dit. Mais tout de même ! Entre elle et lui, à cette époque, n'existait rien de plus qu'une amitié, profonde certes, mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore avoués leurs sentiments. Alors cette réaction semblait tellement disproportionnée !

De toute façon, c'était un souvenir à présent, et il se devait d'essayer de comprendre et de calmer celle qu'il aimait. Il tenta d'arborer son plus beau sourire, puis s'adressa à elle :

- Tu sais Hilde, c'est du passé tout ceci, depuis j'ai bien compris qui mon cœur avait réellement choisi…

- Rhaa, enlève-moi ce sourire hypocrite et ces phrases parodiques à la guimauve !

- Mais enfin, calme-toi, je suis sincère !

- C'est ça, et moi je suis Relena Peacecraft, avec un masque et une perruque…

- Et un synthétiseur de voix, car je doute que notre vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, malgré tous ses talents, ait ton habileté pour imiter si précisément les grondements d'un dinosaure enroué…

Hilde estima que le coup de poing sur la tête qu'elle lui offrit en réponse était parfaitement justifié et se suffisait comme argumentation.

Duo grogna, en se massant le crâne. Mais brusquement, il s'immobilisa net comme un doute lui traversait l'esprit : « tu ne t'es pas mis dans cet état parce qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, au moins ? »

C'est suite à cela qu'Hilde explosa. « Bien sûr que si !! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis déçue, Duo, extrêmement déçue… »

…

Et lui-même le fut encore plus après cet aveu. Ils avaient beau être ensembles depuis sept ans, il ne la connaissait donc pas autant qu'il le croyait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'esprit de Hilde si obtus et prompt à tant d'échauffement à ce sujet. Mal à l'aise, chagriné, il en perdit toute envie de répartie et entreprit de tourner les talons pour aller s'aérer.

Mais Hilde, un rictus féroce sur les lèvres, n'en avait pas fini, et susurra :

« Oui Duo, extrêmement déçue que tu ne m'ais pas mise au courant à l'époque… » Elle marqua une pause, puis son ton se métamorphosa, devenant brusquement frénétique et exalté : « un couple gay, c'est tellement adorable, beau, divin !! » Puis, en larmoyant : « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu voir ça de mes propres yeux ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive quand je n'étais pas là ?? Comment as-tu osé me cacher cette délectation visuelle ?? » Comme en transe, elle continua, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur et de fébrilité. « Deux mâles ensemble, c'est la beauté sublimée, l'art à son paroxysme, la quintessence de… » Duo chût brutalement. « Hé, Duo ? Duo ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Un malaise ? Répond-moi, Duoooo ! »

- FIN -

* * *

_Voilà, étant en adoration devant le couple Duo/Hilde, mais n'ayant rien contre un petit Heero/Duo (que beaucoup semblent aduler :p), j'ai trouvé cet espèce de compromis, ahem._

_Oui, Hilde est complètement _hoque_, je sais bien, mais mes doigts ont écris tous seuls, et beaucoup d'âneries, comme d'hab' :B._


End file.
